


Interview with the Antique Worker

by Marauderofworlds



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2000s, 6 or 7, Asexual Character, Bisexuality, Drama & Romance, Drinking, F/F, F/M, FYI, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Multi, Original Fiction, Other, Possessive Behavior, Queer Character, Stardom, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, like so many, need beta, pop band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauderofworlds/pseuds/Marauderofworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young summer student working at an antique shop meets the almost infamously famous singer of the band Color Confusion and over the entire summer get to know them, their band mates, until their fall from their godlike celebrity status. An interviewer gets the chance to ask the burning questions that plagued society’s minds, “Who Carmine Petit was up and personal? How did you know them so well? What was the band like in their final moments in grace??” The Antique worker answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview with the Antique Worker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, This story came to me at 3 in the morning in February. I felt inspired and slightly bummed out by Kurt Cobain's Birthday, and recently watched the Film, ' Velvet Goldmine', Starring Ewan McGregor as Curt Wild. It has nothing to with Fandom, in any way, but i needed it to put it somewhere. Don't expect me to put any real original songs for the band, cause i'm terrible with that sort of shit.

“Comfy? The seats are a bit shitty, I bought them under the assumption that they would hold up after three months, but-”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good, thanks, um, how long should this thing go for, I gotta catch a bus at 6, rather not-“

“Miss it, of course, since its-“, the interviewer, Janet, looked over at the clock.

”-1:34, we should be good for time. But honestly, how long this thing goes for, it’s all up to you, you tell me the dirty details, to your own degree, and how much truth you want in this book and how much you want secret, is in your hands.” She smiled; no real heart in it. She’d been lied to before, and been burned for it. 

“I’m really at your mercy, truth be told.”

Simon fidgeted, looking anywhere but the bleached blonde woman. He looked at his cup of bitter coffee, cold now, and put it down on the coffee table, so he wouldn’t and spill it in his twitchy hands. His socked feet sank and dug into the plush carpet, practically snorting the smell of air freshener.   
“Well, I wanna tell you everything, as long as you believe me, and don’t scoff at me, I’m, I’m just a little bit-“

“Nervous?” 

“A bit scared. I’m-” He looked back at Janet, sadness and guilt filling his face. Janet leaned over, hesitating to touch his hand.

“We don’t have to do this, make a bunch of a lies, go right ahead, I’ll write it in the book, no matter what, if you’re that scared.” She looked so concerned for Simon had to smile, and shook his head. 

“It’s not that, promise.” He said softly. “It’s just, Carmine. Even though we haven’t talked in years, I sometimes still think we’re still friends, and they’re gonna just call me up on the phone and ask me to drive them to the supermarket to buy this and that.” Simon wiped at his eyes, sleep sand still there from waking up. “Feels like betrayal to me, even though it’s not.”

Janet raised her perfectly penciled eyebrow. “Them?” 

He jerked his head lightly from looking the apartment’s rough brick wall, covered in Nirvana posters.

“Yeah, you know, Them, They. Carmine preferred that.” Simon looked that his left hand, at the star tattoo on his ring finger was faded, ink coming out from the layers of his skin. Who said tattoos were permanent? 

“I know that interviewers liked to ‘forget’ that Carmine preferred those pronouns. It made Carmine so mad.”

“Who doesn’t know that? The interviewers were just assholes, I’m just wondering why YOU use them, and didn’t your relationship with Carmine go sour in the end?” Janet tapped her voice recorder with her finger in a steady beat, sometimes repeatedly smoothing over a large scratch going through the silver paint, showing the black plastic. Simon shrugged.

“The friendship didn’t really sour; just because we aren’t friends anymore doesn’t mean I can’t respect what they want their pronouns to be. Simple as that.”

Janet nodded, seriously. “Alright. Now that we’ve you nice and talkative, tell me all about how you met Carmine Petit, Singer for one of the most famous bands of the 21st century, Colour Confusion.” Simon knew that this was the moment to stop this; he knew people had to know, even if Carmine came to Simon in 8 months and strangled him in the middle of the Vancouver city for his sins.

“Well it was when I was a summer student, working at this old antique shop, when I met Carmine, and after a little while, the whole band of Colour Confusion…”


End file.
